Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title of Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Kōun").'' Appearance Komaeda has a long dark green coat that goes down past his knees. His coat has red squares on his right shoulder, and a red number '55'. He wears a plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it. His pants are typical black jeans, and has a long chain that attached from the back to the front of them with a small skull charm attached to it. His shoes are brown, and they appear to be zipped up rather than being tied or using velcro. Komaeda has messy shoulder-length white hair, light gray eyes, and he usually has a smile on his face. Personality Komaeda first comes off a polite and kind boy, but during the first trial he is revealed to be borderline insane. After showing off his true colors, he begins to ramble on about how hope is the most important thing in this world, and hope that is created from beating despair is the most amazing feeling that one could have. Komaeda also doesn't really care for his own life, in fact he encourages the other students to kill him as long as someone feels hope from it. He also considers himself worthless when compared to the other Ultimate Students, claiming that his talent is pathetic and that he was born a talentless person who will never be considered anything special. Later, however, he finds his luck to be incredible and tells the other students to believe in themselves and Komaeda's own luck. He is slightly alike to Makoto Naegi, their names are alike, looks are slightly similar, and the same skill of Luck, even though Naegi's was changed to Hope. The only backfire to this theory is their personalities. Ironically, despite his absolute belief in the concept of ultimate hope, it's heavily implied that he has no hope of his own. He has no family or friends, drifted aimlessly through life before arriving at Hope's Peak, doesn't believe he could ever amount to anything, and any chance he might have at actual happiness would be cancelled out by his cycle of good and bad luck. History Several spoilers follow this section! Pre-Despair Incident Komaeda's life has always been a turn between 'good luck' and 'bad luck'. The earliest known occurrence of this is when parents were killed before his very eyes after a meteor crashed into a hijacked airplane they had been on, letting him inherit all their fortune and become free to do whatever he wished, as he had no other relatives alive. After his parents' death, during middle school, Komaeda was kidnapped by a serial killer; although he was released after the police found him (it was implied that the killer let him go after they found out nobody would pay the ransom), in the garbage bag the murderer kidnapped him in, Komaeda had discovered a lottery ticket. It was a winning one for three million yen; in that situation, the lottery ticket was the only good luck received. He has stated that his cycle of good and bad luck had worn him down to the point where he drifted through life without purpose, waiting to die. At some point before the events of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, he presumably fell to despair along with everyone else. Island Life of Mutual Killing Komaeda begins off by acting polite and kind towards everyone, even willing to accompanied Hinata to introduce himself to the other students, until the day Togami suggests to throw a party. He pretends that he was unaware of the whole situation, and through his "Good Luck", he picks out the lot to be the one who cleans the old lodge. He makes use of this opportunity to set up and ensure that someone would die during the party, but was eventually discovered by Hanamura who also have a duties to prepare food for the party. During his plan when the lights went out, just as when he was about to target the glowing knife that he set up under the table via lamp cord, but he gets pushed away by Togami whose aware of the situation, and gets killed by Hanamura, who was targeting Komaeda, instead. He reveals his plans during the trial, causing everyone to start distrusting and hating him. Komaeda was not present to investigate the new Island in Chapter 2, and the reason turned out to be that he was tied up by Souda and Nidai to avoid the same incident from happening again. After the news leaked out, people were assigned to provide him with his meals, as shown in the game where Koizumi wanted to gave Komaeda meals, channeled by Hinata. During the events of Chapter 2, he convinces Hinata to play the Twilight Syndrome game and helps him figure out that everything that happened in that game was going to happen. Komaeda were able to deduce the owner of footprint that left on the chandler beach by came to everyone's cottage, and that person is Hiyoko Saionji . The culprit trap are also backfired by Komaeda, he stated that yellow gummy are deliberately abandoned by the culprit to frame Saionji. But Saionji told to everyone that she never ate any yellow gummy in her life, and evidenced by the pack of gummy that Komaeda's found on Saionji's cottage. Because of this, Hinata, himself, and Nanami are able to deduce that Peko Pekoyama killed Mahiru Koizumi. In the next morning when the events of Chapter 3 began, Komaeda along with Tanaka are came late to the Restaurant, which led to broke the cozy atmosphere. Later, he, Mioda and Owari catch despair fever, the third chapter's motive, lost his consciousness from the begining. After Tsumiki treated him, he regain consciousness right when the third murder occured. Komaeda has a major role in chapter 4. By finished the Final Dead Game in Final Dead Room, he got special prizes from Monokuma, the sequel of the first Future Foundation file when they got after ride the roller coaster, and Hajime Hinata's student profile. He relies on his exceptional luck to orchestrate his own death in Chapter 5 in an effort to expose the group's traitor. However, this fails; after it was determined in the trial that there was no real way to determine who killed him, the remaining students voted off Nanami, who had outed herself as the traitor, relying on Komaeda's luck to save themselves. Relationships Hajime Hinata From the start, Komaeda noticed that he and Hinata were similar somehow, as if they were both bystanders in something that didn't concern them. Prior to the chapter 1 trial, Hinata was the closest thing Komaeda had to a friend—though his amiability may have been false, the connection he felt to him wasn't. After revealing the part he played in the case, Hinata felt betrayed and terrified by Komaeda, whom he had previously trusted and thought to be a good friend. Komaeda remained fixated on Hinata even after he was revealed to be a talentless reserve course student, especially evidenced in his dialogue directly preceding the chapter 4 trial. In chapter 5, Hinata's understanding of Komaeda is what thwarted his plan. It's implied that Komaeda's feelings for Hinata are romantic in nature. Several times throughout the story, it's shown that Komaeda feels a genuine closeness to Hinata, such as when he claimed he doesn't like being around him when under the influence of the despair disease in Chapter 3. It's indicated that the reason he feels this way is because that despite knowing what kind of person he is, Hinata still tried to understand him. In his fifth freetime event, he poured his heart out to Hinata, then quickly slammed the door on their relationship by falsely dismissing what he had just stated as lies. Due to the wording in Japanese, Komaeda's last line in particular is heavily implied to be the beginning of a love confession that he decided to rephrase at the last second. His usage of "ai shiteru" also reflects this notion, as it's an incredibly strong phrase that even some married couples are hesitant to use. It also should be noted that in the final Dangan lsland event, Komaeda had a very hard time asking Hinata to be his friend, to which the latter agreed to. Quotes *"Hey...Can you hear me? Hey, are you alright? ... You sure look exhausted. I am too, you know, we are all. I mean.. with all the crazy stuff that happened...Hey, are you listening?.." (to Hajime Hinata ) *"Pleased to meet you. My name is Nagito Komaeda." *"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" *"The Ultimates stand together and rise against the despair of the death of their friend! Ahhh.. such a magnificient... beautiful sight!" Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose Trivia *Komaeda's ElectroID states that he likes "beautiful things" and dislikes noisy places. *His name in an anagram for "Na-e-gi Ma-ko-to da", which translates to "I am Makoto Naegi." This was stated to be an accident. *After the death of Junko Enoshima, he cut off his left hand and attached hers in its place, though it cannot act as a functional hand. *Komaeda's Free-Time Events reveal that he was diagnosed with lymphoma and a severe form of dementia. *According to Super Dangan Ronpa 2's official artbook, the second draft of Komaeda's beta design is based on an "absolute rival" concept, while the third draft is based on imagination of a darker version of Naegi. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose